Menos que el paraíso
by Enigmatek
Summary: La esencia de las tragedias es la muerte. Pero la historia cuenta todo lo que acontece a su alrededor. ¿Cuanto puede desatar el fin de la vida de una persona? (Basado en el Juego Casting/Asesino de la página de Facebook de Gundam Wing Yaoi en español.)


Este fic está inspirado en un juego que surgió para darle un papel a cada personaje organizado en la página de **Facebook de Gundam Wing Yaoi** en español. (A la que todos están cordialmente invitados. Puedes buscar enlaces en el perfil de autor.)

Gracias a quienes participaron en este juego. Un premio atrasado.

 **Menos que el paraíso**

 **By**

 **Enigmatek**

El agarre la sorprendió.

Fue un empuñe agresivo y cargado de fuerza. Y ella sintió peligro. —¿Qué…! —Pero su voz fue mutilada por la amplia mano.

Sintió miedo y en su instinto, dobló su espalda por detrás, tratando de soltarse del agarre. Entre el miedo y la confusión, sintió la gravedad atraerla al suelo junto con su captor.

Pero la caída se precipitó aún más.

Fue rápido y a la vez su mirada atravesaba el cielo raso en una proyección lenta. Estaban al borde de la escalera, y su cuerpo se agitó al contacto. Escuchó el choque. Duro, pesado y definitivo. 

La presión de los brazos que la rodeaban desapareció instantáneamente, y rodó por las escaleras al igual que el cuerpo inerte a su lado.

—¡Darlian! —gritó Hilde desde lo alto de la escalera.

Ella se levantó adolorida, sobándose los brazos y una oreja que había empezado a sangrar. —¡Estoy bien! —Pero Hilde no devolvió la respuesta, había callado.

—¿Hilde? —Relena preguntó, mirando con espanto el cuerpo tendido del atacante. —¿Está… —No había necesidad de seguir. Si. No había duda.

El cuello humano no puede realizar ese ángulo.

Pero lo que le generó un pánico regado de mortal frío y contracción, fue la espesa cabellera castaña que rodeaba el cuello roto.

—X—

Su corazón se detuvo.

Pero el latido regresó con dolor.

Un dolor que se filtró por el pecho, y enfrió peligrosamente la sangre. Se quedó congelado.

—¡Capitán!, ¡capitán Chang! ¿Qué ocurre? —apremiaban por el comunicador.

—Es… —Tragó saliva, tratando de controlarse, y se agachó lentamente para comprobar el pulso.

Cerró los ojos, cuando sus dedos tocaron la estática y gélida piel del cuello torcido.

—Tenemos un hombre… —no pudo decirlo, no con esa palabra que lo condenaba. Decirlo lo convertiría en realidad. —Un hombre caído —terminó susurrando. Se recargó en la pared a su espalda, todavía agachado con el rifle entre las piernas, apuntando al techo. Suspiró.

Los cristalinos ojos sin vida apuntaban en su dirección. Un atisbo de sorpresa congelada en la expresión. Quietud absoluta.

Suavemente tocó los parpados fríos y los cerró. Y en un gesto de dignidad, devolvió la cabeza a una posición normal.

Parecía que dormía.

—Continúen la exploración. —Ordenó por el comunicador y pensó en Heero Yuy. 

—X—

Llevó sus manos al rostro, pero las lágrimas no se detuvieron.

Era él.

Wufei le había informado del evento. Pero también le sorprendió al decirle que estaba en la lista de reconocimiento, junto con Heero Yuy.

Al verle tendido en la plancha del hospital, con la palidez mortal de todo cadáver, las lágrimas brotaron. 

Se preguntó que podría haber ocurrido. ¿Cómo alguien del calibre de Duo Maxwell, que había sobrevivido una guerra interespacial, podía sucumbir así? Alá era cruel.

Su mirada cruzó el salón cuando salió de la habitación de reconocimiento. Un puñado de gente estaba ahí. Caras tristes y conocidas. Un golpe de emociones le atravezó el corazón.

Lo sabían sin tener que decirlo, su llanto les demostraba. Y todos compartieron una sensación de vacío que no puede ser explicada a alguien que nunca la haya sentido. Fue el único que lloró. Y tal vez por que reflejaba el dolor de todos, no dejó de hacerlo hasta varias horas después, cuando sus lagrimales se agotaron.

Lo único que lo llegó a distraer de sus propias emociones. Fueron las de Heero Yuy que callado, serio y estoico, permaneció en un rincón mirando a la nada, durante algunos minutos, para después desaparecer.

Quatre supo que jamás lo volvería a ver.

—X—

Heero miró en rededor. No había muchas cosas que le importaran en la habitación y Duo rara vez cargaba cosas con él.

Sin embargo, supo reconocer las llaves de una motocicleta que solo podía pertenecerle al susodicho. Las metió a su bolsillo después de mirar el ridículo portallaves de calavera y dejó todo lo demás.

Por que lo que haría, no tenía vuelta atrás.

—X—

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir al cañon estrello de la pistola en su columna.

Después se rió.

—Yuy. Preferiría que tocaras la puerta —saludó sarcástica pero nerviosa.

—Estuviste el día de la intrusión, en el mismo piso. ¿Qué viste?

—Directo al grano. —El cañon la empujó. —Tranquilo. Te lo diré, no tienes por que amenazarme. —Vino un silencio meditabundo, después el cañón se separó de su espalda. Dorothy respiró. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró a la cara. —Pero no te va a gustar. —contestó mientras sonreía de lado.

—X—

Había estado horas meditando.

Pero sus pensamientos lo llevaban una y otra vez al mismo lugar. No había una manera de salir del círculo.

No era algo que le gustaba, no era algo que pudiera defender. Y aunque la quería, no podía estar más equivocada.

¿Por qué entró a la base? ¿Por qué tomó el archivo? ¿Cómo terminó aquello en la muerte de Duo Maxwell?

Tal vez él estaba equivocado. Tal vez el proyecto de repatriación de armas si tenía que reexaminarse y pensar en el desarme. ¿Pero por qué tomar medidas extremas siendo la diplomática de la paz?

Aunque… era cierto que la Junta de Países Unidos no estaba dando muchas opciones, ni tiempo. Y había mucho dinero involucrado.

Así que tomó medidas extremas.

Pero él no las aprobaba. Muy al contrario. Las acciones de Relena estaban llevando a una escalada de tenciones por malfuncionamiento y descontrol del transporte de armas. Llevando a la alerta y toma de acciones en algunas regiones.

Estaba llegando el punto donde no había más control. Y él estaba siendo apuntado como él responsable desde el momento en que volvió a la vida pública y política.

Entonces, apareció Yuy.

Sólo al cruzar las miradas, supo que no había duda en sus acciones. Aunque la culpa comenzó a cerrarle la garganta, aún cuando no lo había dicho nada aún.

—X—

El día anterior había dejado de llorar y lo había aceptado.

Se había equivocado.

Miró el pequeño archivo sobre la mesa que reflejaba las luces que entraban por la ventana. Hilde estaba en la otra habitación tratando de preparar algo de comer con el menor ruido posible.

Suspiró.

Había sido una mala decisión y su precio alto. No imaginó que costara la vida de nadie y mucho menos la de Duo Maxwell. ¿Las habría ayudado si ella no hubiera reaccionado así?

La culpa era algo que nunca había sentido de manera tan intensa hasta ahora. Entonces escuchó el cargador y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que culpa sería su ultimo sentimiento.

—De verdad lo siento, Heero.

Hilde regresó corriendo a la habitación y se detuvo de golpe cuando el cañón de un arma a pareció en sus ojos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y su cuerpo a temblar de miedo. Persibió el azul eléctrico de los ojos que la miraban. Perdió la voz sabiendo que no podía decir nada. Pero entonces el arma se separó lentamente de ella y se perdió en la oscuridad junto al brillo azul.

Se dejó caer hasta el piso. Había sangre tocando sus pies.

—X—

Organizar el pequeño evento resulto más sencillo de lo que imaginó.

Los conocidos de Duo Maxwell había llegado de todos lados, pero aunque muchos dieron sus condolencias. Únicamente Wufei, Sally Po y él, Quatre, se sentaron en el espacio de los familiares.

Le dio tristeza mirar los espacios vacíos a su lado y se preguntó si Duo se había sentido tan solo en su vida, como él se sentía ahora con su muerte.

No había acto religioso que celebrarse. Sin embargo, Lady Une organizó una ceremonia militar y se dijeron algunas palabras honrando al difunto. No prestó mucha atención, concentrándose en no sentir demasiado.

Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus negros pensamientos. Unos ojos verdes que bien reconocía lo miraron. —Viniste —. Trowa asintió y se sentó a su lado.

Hacía años que no se veían. Trowa se separó del grupo. Quatre nunca lo entendió del todo, pero sospechaba que había sido por la situación con Heero. Misma por la que Yuy no estaba presente ahora. La cuenta que estaba saldado era diferente.

Trowa le tomó de la mano y él volvió a llorar.

—X—

Se dice que las almas en pena son las únicas que se quedan en la tierra. Es una manera triste de llamarlas. Por que suele concluirse que solo los que sufren están compartiendo el espacio de los vivos. Mejor sería llamarles almas pendientes, quiso pensar.

O no. Por que ya no estaba vivo.

Duo se preguntaba que clase de pendiente podría tener a estas alturas y si era posible resolverlo. Ya que lo que su final había sido triste y accidental. Sorprender a Relena Darlian no había sido buena idea. Pero hacía años que había saldado asuntos, con poca diferencia de días en su muerte.

Creía que eso sería todo. Pero Relena se fue y el se quedó.

Contemplando el mundo de manera inocua. Sin molestar a nadie ni ser molestado. Sin que sintiera aburrimiento, pena, o miedo. Por que finalmente los muertos no sienten. Aunque parece que si piensan.

A Duo le gustaba pasar por su tumba. El día de su entierro, lo contemplo, confundido. Y con sinceridad, se compadeció más por Quatre que por sí mismo. Pobre Wufei, tampoco terminaba de entender que había pasado. Trowa llevaba suficientes penas encima y sin embargo sumó su muerte a la cuenta que ya arrastraba.

Sin embargo, cuando visitaba su tumba Heero Yuy lo hacía sonreír. Por que incluso, después de todo, todavía le llevaba flores.

FIN

NA: Es únicamente mi versión de la historia. XD Nos gustaría en la pagina, que les pareció.

Saludos

Enigmatek.


End file.
